1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet-paper holder, particular to an improved toilet-paper holder in which a toilet-paper roll can be received lockably in a casing and in which a distal end of the toilet-paper roll can be easily extended from the casing even when the distal end is concealed in the latter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a first example of a conventional toilet-paper holder 100 is shown to include a base frame 10, a cover 11 and a roller 12 which is mounted rotatably on the base frame 10 in order to hold a toilet-paper roll (not shown) thereon. In the conventional holder 100, it is inconvenient to reel an excess length of paper backwards after unreeling the paper for use. Another drawback of the toilet-paper holder 100 is that the toilet-paper roll can be easily stolen.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second example of a conventional toilet-paper holder 200 is shown to include a casing 20 which has a cover 21 and which is provided with a locking means 210. A toilet-paper roll is received lockably in the casing 20, and a predetermined length of paper can be obtained by pulling a distal end of the paper outwards. Since the toilet-paper roll is received lockably in the casing 20, stealing of the former can be prevented. A main drawback of the toilet-paper holder 200 is that it is difficult to unreel the paper when the distal end of the paper is concealed in the casing 20. Another drawback is that it is difficult to reel an excess length of paper backwards after unreeling the paper for use.